


The royal rule

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: It was forbidden for a royal to be with a peasant. Everybody knew it, and nobody would dare refuse the sacred rule. It was just not an option.It had been forbidden for centuries, aging back to the first kings rule book. Disobeying it would mean death for whoever stole the royals gaze,  so nobody dared to even think about it.Akaashi Keiji found it stupid. Why should a book from over a thousand years ago get to decide who he could or couldn't marry? It was just ridiculous, and every single kingdom followed the rule.------
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The royal rule

It was forbidden for a royal to be with a peasant. Everybody knew it, and nobody would dare refuse the sacred rule. It was just not an option. 

It had been forbidden for centuries, aging back to the first kings rule book. Disobeying it would mean death for whoever stole the royals gaze, so nobody dared to even think about it. 

Akaashi Keiji found it stupid. Why should a book from over a thousand years ago get to decide who he could or couldn't marry? It was just ridiculous, and every single kingdom followed the rule.

Not that the young prince would ever tell anybody how he felt, he would rather not get every single servant he was close to killed. He just wished he could have his first kiss to somebody he loved, not whatever person his parents would choose for him. 

But Akaashi didn't have a choice. 

He had to sit on his throne to the right of his mothers in a tight fitted outfit and wearing a heavy crown to meet suitors instead of being free to act like an idiot like all over 14 year old boys. 

But he supposed this is where his life changed. 

It's where he met  _ him. _

Tetsuro Kuroo, Prince Kenma Kozumes personal servant. 

The servant who wore a charming smile and spoke with dignity instead of his prince, who shied away from peoples gazes, too afraid and anxious which Akaashi could understand.

Akaashi didn't believe in love at first sight, but when Kuroo turned his gaze to him he knew he would never be the same. 

Kuroo and Kenma had walked over to Akaashi, and many believed the blush that had spread over the prince's face was for Kenma. Only the three of them knew it was for Kuroo, but that was fine for them. Kenma would keep his friends' secrets, as he too had fallen for a servant boy from Karasuno and their prince.

__________________

  
  


“Do you think the laws will ever change? The ones where royals must only be with royals?” 

Four months had passed since their meeting and Akaashi was leaning against Kuroo in his room, Kenma asleep on the bed being hugged between Hinata and Kageyama. 

“I hope so. For our sake and theirs” Kuroo held Akaashis hand tightly and smiled softly “If it does not I will still stick by your side.” 

Akaashis heart felt warm at that and he smiled softly, nodding 

“Thank you Kuroo”

“Of course, my prince”

________________

“Karasuno is changing their laws. Royals get to pick who they marry now” 

“How shameful”

“That's disgusting” 

“They will taint the royal bloodlines!” 

It was then when Akaashi wished to die for the first time. A year had passed since his and Kuroos first meeting and the young prince was now 15. 

Karasuno had changed the law. 

Karasuno had changed the game. 

The months following their declaration many kingdoms followed and soon the kingdom of Fukurodani was one of the few who refused to change the law. 

Akaashi was allowed to go as Kageyama, Hinata and Kenma got married, uniting the two kingdoms and showing that love could go beyond the status quo. But Akaashis parents still refused to change the law.

“I don't want my son to be tainted”

“They are too young to understand love anyway” 

Akaashi hated that. People would get married from the age of 12 at their parents wishes but when it was up to them they were too young? It was total bullshit to Akaashi. 

“It's ok Akaashi. I will still stand by your side forever. Even if it means my death.” 

Kuroo didn't even hesitate as he spoke. He was in love with Akaashi, even if their love was forbidden. 

Kuroo was the only light in Akaashis life. He would never love anybody but Kuroo and he knew it. He wished he could tell his parents that but, even if Kuroo was from Nekoma if he was in their kingdom he could be killed. 

__________________

“Kuroo, I think i'm in love with you” A now 16 year old Akaashi spoke in the middle of the night as he laid in bed with Kuroo after a long day of meeting potential suitors. Kuroo had been told to stay by Akaashis wise while Kenma was with Kageyama and Hinata for a few months and neither were complaining. 

“I love you too Akaashi” Kuroo smiled as he lifted Akaashi chin up, kissing him softly for the first time under the bright moonlight. He watched as Akaashi closed his eyes, his own trailing over every inch of Kakashi's face. 

Kuroo placed his head on Akaashis head and ran his fingers through the younger's hair as he licked Akaash Slip, suppressing a smirk at Akaashis gasp. He tugged Akaashi closer and smirked as the prince moved to straddle his hips. 

“Kuroo I-” Akaashi shivered as hands ran up his sides, the touch almost ghostly. 

“Tell me when to stop” Kuroo whispered as Akaashi tugged his shirt off. He kissed the prince's pale chest, his tongue swirling around Akaashis nipple drawing a moan from the inexperienced boy. 

_____________

Another three months had passed and they were in the same position after haven woken up. They were snuggling under the covers, pressing soft kisses against each other.

Not even five minutes later they were naked and all over each other like the teenage boys they were, unable to keep their hands off of each other. 

Kuroo pushed Akaashi down so he was lying and kissed the prince's trembling thighs, drawing whines from Akaashi. He hesitated as somebody knocked on the door but continued as Akaashi told them not to come in. 

“My prince, your parents wish to speak to you.’

Akaashi tried to hold back a moan as Kuroo bit down on his thigh. 

“I’ll be there soon, I am just about to shower” His words came out broken. This continued for five minutes until the servant left and Kuroo pulled away with a smirk. 

“You're a prick.” Akaashi huffed, shoving Kuroo away so he could go into his private bathroom, Kuroo laughing loudly as he watched the prince. 

“You love me” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Akaashi smirked, knowing just how to make Kuroo flustered.

_____________

“No! I wont marry them!” 

Akaashi was sobbing, his cheek red from where his mother had slapped him after he refused to marry somebody from a neighbouring kingdom. 

“Father please I can't…” 

“Why not?!” His mother screamed as his father sat silently 

“Because I already love somebody else!”

The hall went silent at that, everybody staring at their prince with wide eyes. Akaashis mother started before she gasped. 

“That servant boy! Bring him to me!” 

Akaashi stood and ran at that, running to his room where he knew Kuroo was waiting for him. He outran the guards, slamming his door shut and locking it. 

“Akaashi? What's wrong?” 

Kuroo sat on Akaashis bed, reading his favorite book, one that he and Akaashi had read together a million times before. 

The book was knocked to the ground as Akaashi hugged Kuroo tightly, sobbing into his chest. 

“I'm so sorry. They found out. I'm so sorry”

Kuroo blinked before a look of understanding and slight fear took over his face. 

“Akaashi.. Keiji it is not your fault…”

“I love you Tetsuro” 

“I love you too Keiji” 

They kissed, ignoring the banging on the door. They kissed until the door was broken and they were torn apart kicking and screaming. 

______________

“This is what happens when somebody defiles my son!”

The queen stood in the center of the town. Kuroo in shackles next to her, his head bowed. 

“Any last words scum?”

Kuroo slowly lifted his head, making eye contact with Akaashi who was being held back by two guards. Kuroo looks at his pale face and red tinted eyes, smiling at him softly. Even when Akaashi was crying he was beautiful. 

His gaze shifted to some figures running towards them in the distance, Kenma in the lead screaming. 

“I will not apologise for Loving your son.” The queen glared at that. 

“Keiji, I love you. I do not regret a thing.” 

“Tetsuro!” Akaashi screamed, bringing everyone's attention to their crying prince “I… I love you” He sobbed loudly. 

Kuroo smiled one more time before he was shoved against the ground and the axe was lifted. The last thing he ever saw was Akaashi. 

The scream of pure agony Akaashi let out made others start crying. By then Kenma and the rest of Kuroko's friends from Nekoma had made it and they all surrounded Akaashi. Kenma and Akaashi held each other as they cried, wondering why that had happened. 

__________

A month had passed since the death of Tetsuro Kuroo. 

Nobody outside of Nekoma had seen Akaashi. The prince had stopped eating and looked like he was about to die. 

He was alone in his bedroom, staring out at the moon. Memories of Kuroo flashed through his mind as he slowly stood on his balcony, a letter on his bed. He closed his eyes, the wind ruffling the last thing of Kuroos he had, a shirt. Akaashi smiled at the sky before he took a deep breath and stepped off of the balcony. 

The prince's body was found by Kenma, who let out a scream. He had lost two of his friends because of a stupid rule. 

Hours later Kenma sat on Akaashis bed, reading the letter with Kageyama and Hinata on either side of him. 

_ Whoever finds this, I am so sorry.  _

_ I could not live knowing I was the reason Kuroo died. Kenma, I made your best friend get killed right in front of you. I know you do not blame me but it is my fault.  _

_ Mother and father, even in death I will never forgive you. You took away my first love so I am taking away our families bloodline. I know mothers can not get pregnant so you will not be able to have more children.  _

_ I am not sorry.  _

_ Tetsuro was the first person who loved me for me, not for my wealth.  _

_ I could have been happy with him.  _

_ I hope the law changes in the future so this does not happen to anybody else.  _

_ Thank you to everybody from Nekoma for being there for me. Please forgive me for taking the cowards way out.  _

_ Goodbye everybody.  _

_ -Akaashi _

  
  
  
  


A month later Fukurodani changed their law, the king and queen filled with pain at losing their only child. 

The kingdom mourned for their prince, wishing they had changed their ways sooner. 

If Akaashi and Kuroo were alive at that moment they would be so happy. 

But they weren't. 

All because of one stupid rule.


End file.
